Melee Weapons
List of the weapons in Final Fantasy XII: Constelle of Transcendence. You may also want to see List of Final Fantasy XII: CoT Armor and List of Final Fantasy XII: CoT Accessories. Most melee weapons have a chance of performing a random hit combo, while ranged weapons and measures can deal critical hits. Some weapons cannot do either. Some weapons can knockback opponents while others cannot. Some weapons have an elemental affinity, which lets the wielder deal +50% the normal damage with all attacks related to the element. Certain weapons can inflict opponents with statuses on hit. Different weapon types vary in charge and action time. One-Handed Weapons One-handed weapons are the most plentiful kind of weapon in the game. Having a character use a one-handed weapon allows them to equip a shield with their other hand, giving them more evasion, and a better chance of surviving a tough battle. Swords and Blades Swords and blades offer a balanced mix of speed, consistency, and power. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. All swords except for the Stoneblade add 5 to evasion. And blades except for Ogun Blade add 5 to Dodge. Swords can knockback enemies. Its Action Latency is short, has a good damage, average chance of knockbacks and staggers, and practically has good reach. They are practically the most moderate costing weapons of all time. Each levels of Swords licenses increases the knockbacks chance while for Blades, increases the staggers chance. Swords' and blades' damage calculation: Note *In the License Board, both Swords and Blades class are the same, yet in the wiki only explains half of it. Greatswords and Broadswords Greatswords are strong swords that do not show up until later in the game and are generally more difficult to come by than regular swords. They deliver consistent heavy damage and should be equipped by the player's primary damage dealers. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. Greatswords can knockback enemies. Greatswords and broadswords have a large damage, it is although very heavy among all weapons. Its Action Latency is long, deals large damage, great for staggering and average at knockbacking, has average reach. Good for a high SP characters. Each levels of Greatswords licenses increases the damage while for Broadswords, increases the attack radius. Knightswords Knightswords are unexpectedly expensive and very exclusive. Their's versatility is high, but regardless of the availability for them, they are extremely hard to obtain and bought. They deliver constant damage, and DEF doesn't seems to reduces much damage from a Knightsword. Damage is calculated quite differently from Greatswords/Broadswords they have similar calculation, only that they penetrates half of the target's total DEF. Knightswords can knockback enemies, apart from the Sword of Kings and the Treaty Blade. They have an average Action Latency, deals great damage, good stagger and knockbacks, good reach and formidable critical chance. Although for their greatness, they need an unusually high LP to be use. Each levels of Knightswords licenses enables them have lesser stamina usage. Axes Axes and hammers offer a huge boost to attack at the expense of consistency, instead they are Edged weapons. For example, a sword may consistently do 400 damage to an enemy, but an axe may do 800 damage to the same enemy, or it may do only 30 damage. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength and vitality, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. Axes attack slightly faster than hammers. Axes can knockback enemies. Axes are the only melee weapon which styles are mostly swinging it. Its Action Latency is a bit long, average damage, good stagger chance, a bit short for reach, yet formidable critical chance. Great for high Strength characters. Each levels of Axes licenses increases the stagger chance. Maces Damage is calculated based on the weapon's attack, the enemy's defense, and the character's magick power, as opposed to the character's strength. As such, maces are recommended for magick-geared support characters. All maces add 4 to evasion. Maces cannot knockback enemies. Maces are good for battle mages, making it not very suitable for physical combat, but exile for spellcasters. Its Action Latency is only a bit in between of moderate and long, has good knock-out chance, reach is short though but moderate when jumping and the least strong melee weapon for physical combat. Great for combat mages. Each levels of Maces licenses increases the magick bonus. Hammers Hammers offer a huge boost to attack at the expense of consistency. For example, a sword may consistently do 400 damage to an enemy, but a hammer may do 800 damage to the same enemy, or it may do only 30 damage. Damage is calculated based on the character's strength and vitality, the weapon's attack, and the enemy's defense. Hammers can knockback enemies. Hammers are heavy, the styles are mostly knocking onto the target than really swinging them. Its Action Latency is a bit shorter than axes, has great knock-out and stagger chance, short reach accept when jumping, yet good for blowing away smaller targets. Unsuitable for spellcasters. Each levels of Hammers licenses enables the Action Latency to be shorter. *Note that Judgement has one hit combo, but differrent style of striking each hit(they are defined as having 1 combo hit for their long latency). Rapiers Rapiers are light, yet can deliver high critical chance, the damage is quite low. Mostly forged by the hands of master whitesmiths. Has an unusually short Action Latency, has low knockback chance, reach is great and high critical chance ratio. Practically quite costly. Each levels of Rapiers licenses increases the critical chance. *Note that all Rapiers have 3 different striking styles, except for cup hilted Rapiers(Fleuret, Madu, Epee Prisme and Last Letter) which have 4 striking styles. Knives and Daggers Knives and daggers are the fastest melee weapon within the edge weapons category. They have the shortest Action Latency, yet has no strike-effect, reach is good and high chance for critical hit. They are mostly better for double-handed use. Each levels of Knives and Daggers licenses enables them to have longer reach. Measures Measures are technical weapons ideal for gadgeteer, tinker and machinist. They have an unusually short Action Latency, good knockback chance and has good reach too accept for The Wrench which slightly a bit shorter reach. Measures are partially edge and bludgeon weapon. Each levels for Measures licenses enables the attacks to have greater knockbacks chance. *They have Fan Edge, Virtuo Spin and Airstruck striking style only. *Doesn't have a good Parrying-Pass, they can only redirect physical weapon attacks after blocking them. *Blocks weapons only, it redirects attacks completely and making them hit them ground. N Poles Poles are good practice weapon for spears. Making if to obtain a spear, you need to have a pole license first. Have an average Action Latency, great knockback and average reach. Poles are the necessities for the spears and halberds by having ones license for the next one.' Each levels of Poles licenses enables the licensing of Spears and Halberds and enables them to be use for a lesser stamina cost.' *Have Fan Edge, Lancer, Extending and Virtuo Spin and also Knock-On striking style. *Has an average Parrying-Pass, which only works on redirecting all attacks. *Blocks any melee attacks, while projectiles are to be blocked by commands. N Spears and Halberds Spears and halberds are good piercing weapons. They are perfect for rear attackers. Have a formidably average Action Latency, good knock-out, has average reach. Spears and halberds are to be equip after having license on poles. Each levels of Spears and Halberd licenses enables the licensing of Lances and enable them to be use for a lesser stamina cost. *Have Lancer, Heartcore and Storming striking style only *Have an average Parrying-Pass, similar to poles although pole can be modified into spears and halberds. *Blocks any melee attacks, its the same as the poles. N Lances Lances are heavy, yet always deals heavy damage. They have a long Action Latency, good knockbacks and great reach. Lances are to be obtain by license after licensing spears and halberds. Though they are best for a high SP characters.' Each levels of Lances licenses enables the lances uses less stamina cost.' *Have mainly the Lancer and Heartcore striking style only *Have slightly higher Parrying-Pass than the previous necessities *Blocks any melee attacks, its the same as the previous necessities Gloves and Knuckles Gloves and knuckles are the fastest melee weapon in the bludgeon weapons category. They have the shortest Action Latency, yet has no strike-effect, reach is good and high chance for critical hit. They are mostly better for the use of main attackers. Each levels of Gloves and Knuckles licenses enables them to have longer reach. *Have all of the striking styles, accept for Lancer, Heartcore and Hammerfall. *Have a slightly lower than average of Parrying-Pass, redirect non-weapon attacks and projectiles by commands. *Blocks any non-weapon melee attacks, but cannot deflect any attacks. Katana Katana are long, and highly chance of heavy damage. They have a slightly longer than average Action Latency, can stagger enemies much easier than other melee weapons, good chance for a critical hit and average of reach, the reach is also stated far because of the weapon's length. They are best to be equip by high speed characters. Each levels of Katanas licenses' enables them to have an increasingly higher damage each combo.' *Have all of the striking styles, accept for Bashmaster and Knock-On/ *Have a high Parrying-Pass, for melee weapons are automatic, but for projectiles are to be under commands. *Cannot block any Knock-On or Hammerfall attacks/ Ninja Blade Ninja blade are as long as a shortsword, they are nimble yet dexterous. Most ninja blades are suitable for stealthy combatants. Have short Action Latency, good chance for a knock-off(deflecting) and good reach by the level of B+. They are best for high strength and speed characters.' Each levels of Ninja Blades licenses enables higher chance for a Style-Action.' *Ninja Blades have mostly Lancer and Heartcore striking styles, others are minorly used. *Have a particullarly high Parrying-Pass, it can redirect all forms of attacks accept non-weapon attacks. *Have an automatic redirecting, but ineffectice of any non-weapons attacks. Category:Equipments Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Gaming Category:Battling